Dr. Scarlet Lree (ApSciRed)
Current Head of Neurotoxin labs at Aperture Science. Currently married to: Rick Adams Danger ( Aka The Adventure Core ) Age: 26 Height: 5'6" ASK THE DANGERS: Tumblr: http://askingfordanger.tumblr.com/ Background Originally from the New England Area, Lree comes from quite a large family, what with being child #3 of 7. Her father ( youngest of 5 ) was more of an outdoorsman, having banked in on a sports invention that HIS father made, that made sure they lived life.. comfortibly. Lree has 4 older brothers, and twin sisters as her younger sisters, she went back and forth from knowing how to hunt quail and dove to shopping with her mother. Altho she had a choice to live comfortibly as possibly a rich heiress ( as Lree would star struckingly call it ) she preferred to make her own life and her own name for herself. When she got old enough ( graduated from high school at 17 ) she attended school in California, receiving high honors in her major under Chemistry, minor in biology. However, her father did not approve of her college choice or degree ( he would have preferred her stay in the family business or go into something more.. feminine), so she was left on to pay college on her own. In doing so this left her to to take on whatever jobs she could acquire at night to pay for college, to this day if anyone mentions her stripper days she will deny it ever happened. During her college years, she did fall inlove with a nice guy. Tall, dark haired, bumbling clutz of a college student along with her in the same major, a brief encounter ( or more like he tripped and knocked her into the water fountain ) led to their introduction and soon after, dating. A brief period of dating ended in a whirlwind of blossoming feelings and love, quickly ended with an engagement. Until that night they were hit by a drunk driver who veered into their lane, luckily Lree as the driver survived, he however.. did not. She graduated from college a few weeks after his funeral, and had an overwhelming need to get away. In Aperture Grief and guilt striken and wanting to get away, she looked up in her emails old job offers she had received since she started her schooling. In the list was for a job as a chemistry scientist up in Michigan area, which was perfect for her to step away and try and get her life together again. After finding out their head scientist had, " passed away" they were looking for a bright young face in the name of science, and she fit the bill. Within 2 days of her getting her job she packed up what she had and took off to Michigan, and began her life at Aperture Science. Within her first week at Aperture she slowly came to realize this place was FAR more bizarre than anywhere else she worked, and didnt seem to mind it one bit. While wandering around the hallways, lost to find her office once again, a personality core came around and smacked her in the back of the head hard enough to knock her down. After overcoming the shock of meeting the linoleum face to face she overcame a SECOND shock of the talking robot/personality sphere, who called himself the Adventure Sphere, and thats where it all began... Personality Mrs. Scarlett is nice, to a very big fault. She has a bad habit of meddling in other peoples affairs and generally nosy behavior, but with good intentions behind it. At times she can get a little too emotionally involved with projects ( and sometimes people ) to give her a bit of a fire cracker and over the top personality. However, despite all of those she tries to give her all to her friends. She doesnt like to see anyone get hurt really, ( despite her jobs.. NORMAL antics ) and is incredibly loyal to those she holds dear to her heart. She can come off as a bit ditzy and rather run first into a situation and ask questions later, but is willing to do whatever it takes to keep the ones she loves safe. HARDCORE romantic at heart, one of those girls who reads the sappy romance novels when no one is looking and daydreams when not on the clock. A bit of a social butterfly Mrs. Scarlet thrives on social behavior, and being active with others, but thats been a bit difficult lately with all the activity going on at Aperture. Since the Mark9 incident, her general naive perceptions have been shaken by what has been going on around Aperture Science and how easily people can be fooled, making her not as trusting as she once was. Relationships: *Works for GLaDOS *Married to Rick Danger The Adventure Core Where to begin... I suppose I should start at the beginning, makes a lot of sense! When Lree was first hired into Aperture Labs, she had been very little knowledge behind the advancement in technology that was there. In other words, she had nevr seen an Ai before in her life. While organizing her files on her desk she happened to hear a voice humming a tune outside as it seemed to pass her door. Eager to meet some co-workers she ran out to greet this nwe person, only to find no one down the halls. A pout on her face quickly was erased when she heard the voice not around, but above her, and with one quick glance up she spotted the core above her. Needless to say, she had a mild heartattack. Once the heartattack had worn off she went from confused to curious, and the core seemed to really ENJOY her attention. Soon friends turned into some harmless flirting, before it turned into real flirting, and soon discovered a glitch in the Adventure Cores programming. It seems too MUCH attention would cause his circuits to short, much to the chargin of other employees playfully showing him into Lrees Bossom to watch him short out like a fireworks display. Lree was not happy with that. This caused them to create a bit of distance between the two of them, more on Lrees side because she didnt want to hurt him or somehow destabalize who he was. The actions in itself made the two realize that the harmless flirting, there definitely was something more behind it and they wanted to make sure the other one stayed safe. They honestly DID care for each other. After joining Susan, Lree and Trix down to save Wheatley from Medical Core, which inevitably put Wheatley back in his human body, Rick realized just how kind of useless he was on his management rail. ( Even tho Susan claims throwing him at Medical made him somewhat useful, not entirely what he ment) He later disappeared, and struck up a deal with Medical Core, without anyones knowledge. Meanwhile Lree is panic striken trying to find him, as last she saw him he was depressed when the Old Aperture Elevator doors open, and there is a naked man collapsed in the elevator. Quick thinking, and some adrenaline, she managed to get the poor mysterious man to the Infirmary. She stayed by the man, looking him over, and almost feelnig guilty for checking this man out before he opened his eyes and spoke to her. Oh. My. God. it was HIM. It took a few seconds for the shock to wear off, and then to realize it was actually, it was realy HIM! He gave up immortality, just for her. And since then they have been inseperable, moving into what was once his old room together and few months later, holding their own SUPER PRIVATE ceremony and became Husband and Wife. The Rest is how you see it! tumblr_m5zdwpPyzP1rxt5c5o1_500.jpg tumblr_m59bsbJOJF1rxt5c5o1_1280.jpg tumblr_m59bsbJOJF1rxt5c5o2_1280.jpg tumblr_m5y6j7hP2m1rngxc0o1_1280.gif lree_by_onnaevilsmith-d4611d1.jpg lree_sadriel_by_onnaevilsmith-d46s2oz.jpg Category:Characters Category:Staff